


The Realisation of Love

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confrontation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Short Story, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Starts In S1 E4, just before Jackson's grand gesture and the story deviates slightly in order to create a new storyline.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Jackson's Attempted Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I think I could've made this one better, but I hope it's still good anyway!

Everyone in the sixth form was now crowded around one table in the canteen, of which Jackson stood proudly on top of. All continued to gather round as Jackson encouraged them, and Otis knew what was going to happen in the next couple of minutes so he had to think of a way to prevent it. His mind was racing on how he could stop it, telling Jackson not to do it would confirm that Otis was lying when he gave Jackson advice and if he told Maeve then it confirmed he talked to Jackson behind her back. He couldn’t do either of those choices, but luckily, he quickly thought of something that would not only force Jackson off the table but it would force the entire year would have to leave the area. 

“Gotta go.” Otis said to Eric, before he began making his way through the crowd towards one of the exits.

“Where are you going?!” Eric shouted, but he didn’t receive an answer. Otis just kept jogging out and he was gone, wandering in the corridors. Eric faced Jackson who had already begun his speech, and was around halfway through now.

“She’s one of a kind.” Jackson said, smiling at the thought of Maeve. He glanced over at her and faced her before staring at her. “Maeve Wiley.”

Maeve looked at him, in concern. Not for him, but for what he was about to do. She then glanced over at Eric, confused as to where Otis had gone as he had left his best friend's side. Jackson smiled at her as he continued.

“This is for-”

Jackson was cut off by the fire alarm, which sounded fiercely and loudly as it ripped through the entire school and he looked at Mr Groff who was equally as surprised. However, the students were soon piling through the fire exit door in the canteen, and made their way to the front of the school where the teachers would register the pupils to make sure they were all there. Of course, there was no fire as Otis had triggered the fire alarm so it was pretty much like a drill. When Eric walked over to the field, he figured out that Otis had caused the fire bell to ring so he was not surprised to see him standing on the field with a smug smile on his face.

“So you did find a way to stop Jackson after all.” Eric said when he got close enough to speak to Otis.

Otis just laughed, but not because he found it funny. He just laughed because he surprised himself with how he broke the rules to stop Jackson. Eric doubting him being able to prevent the grand gesture may have also played a part in laugh.

“If anyone finds out you are in deep shit.” Eric warned him, but his seriousness soon turned into a smile. “I thought you were completely against breaking the rules though.”

“As long as the grand gesture didn’t happen then I’m happy.” Otis said, looking over at Jackson who seemed confused and annoyed.

“It didn’t, you’re all good.” Eric said, giving him a pat on the back.

They stood on the field as one of the teachers registered them until Otis looked around, and he noticed that Maeve was already looking at him. Once their eyes connected Maeve gave him a smile which he returned, and then she started making her way over to him.

“Shit.” Otis muttered under his breath, panicking that she was aware of what he told Jackson.

“Hey dickhead.” She said, joining his side. Eric smiled at her quickly but walked off to give them a little space. He was still a little frightened by Maeve anyway even though his best friend was her friend.

“Um hi, Maeve, how uh, how are you?” Otis said, scratching the back of his head.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Maeve said, noticing his panicky and nervous state.

“No reason.” Otis said, looking away and standing on the ball of his foot to rock back and forth.

“Tell me. You were fine when you were talking to Eric so you’ve obviously done something to make yourself feel weird around me.” Maeve said, folding her arms.

“I told Jackson to ask you out.” Otis said, looking down. “I just said to him that if he wanted you to be his girlfriend to ask him, and that was yesterday. Today he looked like he was going to ask you out in front of the whole school, and I know you don’t like grand gestures but it seemed like he was going to.”

“Did you tell him to make a grand gesture?” Maeve said, knowing he had but not understanding why.

“Yes.” Otis said, sounding distraught that he could lose his friend. “I’m really sorry, he just pissed me off so I hoped you would say no to him and so he could finally feel embarrassment and rejection. I didn’t think about how you may have felt about it, and it was all my fault. I had to stop it so I-”

“Triggered the fire alarm.” Maeve finished, and Otis nodded as he shut his eyes and hung his head in shame. Maeve looked at him and spoke sternly. “What did he do to piss you off?”

“He called me something, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I tried using what you told me against you so that you would have had to have made a difficult decision.” Otis said, finally looking at Maeve, but only for a brief moment before he looked away again.

“At least you recognise your mistakes, unlike the other twats at this school.” Maeve smiled a little bit.

“I don’t want to hurt you and I want you to be happy, that’s why I’m apologizing. You deserve much more than you’ve been given so far in life.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Maeve said, chewing her nails. Otis was exactly the sort of person that she had needed in her life. Someone who cares for her and someone who isn’t afraid to be seen with her.

“Would you have said yes?” Otis said, to the surprise of Maeve.

“What?” Maeve looked at him in confusion.

“To Jackson, if he asked you normally.” Otis said, hoping that he wouldn’t have to see them together.

“Probably not. The sex is great, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want anything more than casual hookups but its obvious he does.” Maeve said, noticing that he winced when she talked about sex with Jackson but then when she said she didn’t want anything more his face expression changed to…. relief? Hope? She wasn’t sure, but he was certainly feeling better when he knew she didn’t want Jackson.

“He might come to me again and ask if a grand gesture is the right way to ask you out. What should I say?” Otis asked.

“Just tell him to ask me, and tell him I’ll say yes so he will ask me. I’ll just confront him about asking you on how to ask me out. He shouldn’t have done that.” Maeve said.

“Okay.” Otis smiled.

“Thanks for telling me, but don’t tell him or anyone else anything like that again.” Maeve said, pointing her finger at him with fake menace. 

“I promise I won’t.” Otis said.

The students outside were then allowed to go back into the school to continue their lessons, and fortunately they went back to their classrooms instead of the canteen so Jackson couldn’t start his grand gesture, but it was still on Otis’ mind as he returned to French and his worries were stuck until lunchtime. Otis was on his way to meet Eric after his lesson and he was travelling through the corridors alone before someone came and joined him, tapping him on the shoulder before speaking.

“Hey man, I need some last advice, you know, before Maeve becomes my girlfriend.” Of course, Otis was correct when he said Jackson would ask once more and here he was.

“What makes you think she will say yes?” Otis said, getting annoyed.

“Because I’m me.” Jackson said, laughing as he intended it as a joke. Otis didn’t take it as a joke however.

“Well she hasn’t said yes so far has she?” Otis said, smiling at Jackson as he was winning this argument or whatever you could call it.

“That’s why I need your help, duh.” Jackson said.

“I’m not helping you anymore. You’ve been informed enough so leave me alone and get on with your life.” Otis started to speed up to try and lose Jackson, but he kept up and matched Otis’ speed.

“Okay, fine. Just one more question, do I still go for that grand gesture?” Jackson asked, and Otis knew he had to give in just this once otherwise he wouldn’t be left alone.

“No, she hates them.” Otis said, looking away.

“But you told me to do one for her?” Jackson was confused and it showed in his facial expression.

“Yeah, work that one out.” Otis said, turning a corner unexpectedly which made some distance between him and Jackson as at first he didn’t notice Otis’ absence but then once he figured it out he quickly jogged up to Otis again.

“You told me to make a grand gesture, which she hates, so she would have said no to me asking her to be my girlfriend so you could go out with her?” Jackson said, looking at him with a bit of anger. He understood now that Otis wanted him to fail.

“You’re half right.” Otis laughed. “I did want her to say no to you because quite frankly I don’t like you and your arrogance and attitude so it would’ve been satisfying to see someone reject you. So that you can’t get your way all the time. But I didn’t tell you to do a grand gesture so I could go out with Maeve.”

“What the fuck man? It’s not right to try and make people fail.” Jackson said, really struggling to contain some anger. He felt he was seconds away from at least punching Otis, and he was even closer when Otis confronted him.

“Yeah well it’s not right to ask me about what she likes, and if you cared that much you would actually take the time to get to know her. You don’t like her, or what she likes. You’re just a fraud who likes your ludicrous idea of her. So go ahead, ask her out normally because a grand gesture won’t work but leave me the fuck alone now.” Otis said, releasing his own anger.

“I will, you’ll get used to seeing us together soon anyway. If she does for some reason say no to me, she definitely won’t say yes to you.” Jackson said, now beginning to show that hint of anger.

“If she’s happy with you, then fine but it just shows how naive you are. Anyone can be attracted to anyone so there’s always a chance for anyone.” Otis said, now fully out of sight of Jackson, how had walked the other way with a scowl.

What would the future hold?


	2. Drama McGee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the title, McGee in slang means a lot.
> 
> May or may not have turned Jackson into a villain like character, but I'm not too fond of him in the show which is why I've written him like this.
> 
> This one isn't really fully about Otis and Maeve, but I hope it's still good!

2 days later and Jackson had finally built up the courage to ask Maeve if she would be his girlfriend. Thanks to Otis, he knew now not to go for the grand gesture, but it didn’t stop the spiteful stares at each other when passing in the corridors, and Jackson would sometimes purposely knock into him when walking past. Enough so that Otis knew what he had done, but not enough to fall over or crash into surrounding objects. The glances also came when Jackson saw Otis hanging out with Maeve, to which Otis just smiled. Maeve would pretend not to notice, but she did and she laughed at how pathetic Jackson was being, especially when Otis had told her that he asked for the advice in the first place.

It was lunch, and Maeve was approaching Otis and Eric as they chatted away. Aimee was forced to be with the untouchables, and she didn’t really want another lunch time alone so she went to hang out with them but as she got close her phone pinged quite loudly. This alarmed the duo and they both glanced beside them and Otis was pleasantly surprised to see Maeve there - even if she was looking at him a bit differently compared to previous times. She was smiling at him and looking at him in the eyes, which soon stopped when he noticed her. He wondered why she had done that, but ultimately he was just happy that it wasn’t some random person potentially listening into his conversation with Eric.

“What?” Maeve said, stopping next to them. She wondered why they were so surprised when they saw her.

“Nothing.” Otis replied, quickly. Eric nodded in agreement with Otis.

“Fine.” Maeve pulled out her phone to check why it pinged. “He’s finally got the guts.”

“Who?” Otis said, trying to look at her screen.

“Jackson, your arch enemy.” Maeve smiled teasingly.

“He is not my enemy, I just don’t like him.” Otis retorted back, unaware of Maeve’s joking tone.

“What’s he got the guts for?” Eric said, looking suspiciously but also carefully at Maeve in case she snapped at him.

“He’s going to ask me to be his girlfriend.” Maeve said, clearly not liking it. “He’s just said to meet him on the benches at the front.”

“And are you going to meet him?” Otis was hesitant, because he was still in love with Maeve and he was never sure whether she actually liked Jackson more. She had told him that she didn’t want anything more than casual sex with Jackson, but that didn’t stop him worrying. He wanted to believe he had a chance.

“I will, yeah. I’m not saying yes though.” Maeve swiftly added in the last part, as she was still confidently sticking with what she had said previously with Otis at the pool, which was ‘I don’t do boyfriends’.

“Okay.” was all Otis could say.

“If gossip spreads that you rejected him, you could be in some deep shit.” Eric said, warning Maeve.

“I don’t care.” Maeve said, shrugging her shoulders. “You two should come. Jackson will get really riled up that you’re watching.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Maeve.” Otis looked down at the floor.

“Yes it is.” Maeve stared at him when he looked back at her, but he looked away again shortly after.

“I’m with Maeve on this one, sorry Oatcake.” Eric smiled but only for a short moment.

Otis was stubborn initially, so he refused, but continuous begging from Eric and teasing from Maeve meant that he gave in and they were on their way to the front of the school. Maeve told them to wait about 20 seconds at the entrance while she sat with Jackson, so that he would begin to make small talk and at that point would be when he would spot Otis and Eric, and start becoming a little bit angry. 

Otis and Eric agreed to the plan, and Maeve walked towards Jackson. He spotted her when he looked up from his phone and smiled at her, but she didn’t smile back. She was just looking at the floor avoiding eye contact.

“Maeve, hey!” Jackson got up from the bench, but he wasn’t sure why. Maeve didn’t respond though, and she just sat down on the bench looking at him like he was strange. He quickly sat back down after that.

“How are you?” Jackson said, putting his arm on the bench’s back so that it was close to being around Maeve. He wasn’t really confident, but neither was he nervous.

“Great.” Maeve said, not wanting to say much.

“Good.” Jackson looked away from her, but of course he spotted Otis with Eric and his face fell immediately. He stared at Otis, who had a smug smile on his face, and Otis sat down on the bench opposite Jackson and Maeve watching on.

“What’s the matter?” Maeve said, with a hint of sarcasm. She knew exactly what was going on. Seeing Jackson annoyed felt good, but even better knowing that Otis was the one annoying him. She couldn’t understand why that made it better though, but soon it would be noticeable to everyone but herself.

“What?” Jackson had missed what she had said.

“Doesn’t matter. What did you want to ask me?” Maeve said, still looking at Otis but she was subconsciously smiling. 

“Right, I don’t really want to do the casual thing we’re doing anymore, I want a proper relationship.” Jackson ran a hand through his hair. At this point Maeve wasn’t aware of what he was saying, she had just zoned out whilst looking either at Otis or around. Basically everywhere but at Jackson but this would prove to be a costly mistake. Jackson had already finished, but Maeve didn’t know until he nudged and prodded her.

“So?” Jackson looked at her in anticipation and a little bit worried that she might reject him. Normally it wouldn’t take him this long to get someone to be his girlfriend. Maeve recollected herself and began answering.

“I don’t want the casual thing either, but-” Maeve started, but she was cut off.

“I knew it, your prick friend Otis was wrong when he said you didn’t want to be with me.” Jackson said, chuckling in spite towards Otis and triumph. He leant in and kissed her as he thought she meant she didn’t want to do casual sex because she too wanted something more like he did, but he couldn’t be further from the truth.

Maeve was shocked and frozen, so she didn’t push him away as she was too surprised to do anything. He was there kissing her but she didn’t kiss him back, and eventually Maeve moved her head so he had no choice to break the kiss. She looked over at Otis, who was just as shocked, and that sooned turned into clear anger and he got up off the bench and stormed off, followed by Eric who was jogging after him. He too was surprised at what had happened.

“Fuck you, I’m not your fucking girlfriend and if you would’ve let me finish, you would’ve known. Don’t come to me for sex or anything ever again!” Maeve yelled at Jackson and he was startled. Maeve picked her things up and started running after Otis, Jackson was left on the bench and everyone around had seen what had happened.

“What are you all looking at?” Jackson said with viciousness behind his tone, and he was scanning all the people around.

“Does this mean you’re with cockbiter?” one of the students mocked Jackson possibly being with Maeve.

“No, she-” Jackson began, but stopped. He didn’t want everyone to know that she rejected him. “We aren’t together.”

“Why did you kiss her then?” the same student asked.

“Just shut up.” Jackson hissed at them, but he did kind of feel angry at Maeve. There was no reason to since she wasn’t interested in a relationship with him, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. “I asked her out and she confused me with what she was saying but eventually said no, so just leave.”

“Okay.” the student began to walk off, clearly feeling threatened.

“Oi!” Jackson called back at them, and they stopped. Jackson got off the bench and walked towards them. Once he was close enough, he put his arm around them to make sure they couldn’t get away.

“What… do you want?” the student queried, evidently feeling really uncomfortable.

“You’re going to spread some rumours to other students, but start with your friends.” Jackson said, the evil within him starting to show itself. “You are going to tell your friends that Maeve ‘cockbiter’ Wiley has a crush on Otis ‘sex kid’ Milburn.”

“Why would I do that?” The student wasn’t really sure why this would help Jackson in any way.

“Number 1, because I told you to, and number 2, because Otis thinks Maeve likes him which is ridiculous and I don’t like him and number 3 because Maeve rejected me and a bit of awkwardness in their friendship would be entertaining for me to watch. Kill two birds with one stone, you know?” Jackson laughed sinisterly and sent the student on their way. 

He watched as the student stopped at the end of the corridor in their friend group, and by the jaw dropping reactions of their friends Jackson knew the message was getting through. He walked the other way and was satisfied with himself after his terrible act and went to his next lesson. He was still disappointed that Maeve wasn’t going to be his girlfriend, but that was overruled by the lack of guilt he felt for what he had done, and he arrived at his class with a smile on his face.

Otis had continued storming through the school with Eric and Maeve chasing him, and he didn’t stop because of his annoyance. He wasn’t aware that Maeve had been soon to dismiss Jackson as he had left so early and still believed that Maeve had tricked him. He felt betrayed, and he didn’t really want to speak to Maeve right now. He wasn’t even aware where he was heading, he was just fast walking anywhere he could go.

“Otis!” Eric called, and he was close to his best friend now. “Cut it out man! Speak to me.”

“I feel so gullible, she tricked me.” Otis said back, still walking. Eric knew he had to stop him, so he quickly stood in front of him and grabbed the top of his sleeves so he couldn’t move anywhere, and Otis wasn’t pleased.

“Let me go!” He shouted, trying to wiggle his way out of Eric’s grip but he was stronger than Otis last remembered so he eventually gave up and stood still.

“You need to calm down.” Eric said, staring into Otis’ eyes to make sure the message got through.

“I feel like she’s just dangling me like a fucking puppet.” Otis said, looking down at the floor and gritting his teeth as he started shaking with anger. “I trusted her when she said she wouldn’t agree and then she does.”

“This reaction is irrational, and you know it. Maeve forgave you a few days ago when you betrayed her by going behind her back.” Eric stated, and he was right. Otis didn’t have an answer for that, and maybe it was because he was angry or just that there was no answer to what Eric had just said.

Moments later, Maeve caught up with them and she seemed out of breath. Eric saw her and loosened his grip on Otis which allowed him to start walking off again, this time going a little bit faster as he saw Maeve. Eric left Otis to Maeve now as he had to be somewhere, but he hoped his best friend would be back to feeling normal soon enough.

“Wait please!” Maeve shouted at him, running after him again.

“Why!” Otis said, stopping and turning round. 

“The plan went wrong.” Maeve almost whispered as she approached him.

“Obviously it went wrong!” Otis said, turning round again to walk off. Maeve grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers so Otis felt like retreat was his only option. Maeve stood in front of him with a death stare and her arms crossed.

“Shall I remind you of when your plan last went wrong. The whole grand gesture thing.” Maeve said, sternly. She really thought that Otis would be more cogent with how he thought everything went down.

“Right, I’m sorry.” Otis said, looking down and putting his face in his hands.

“Me too.” Maeve said, stepping away from him now that she knew he wasn’t going to run off. “Could you hear what me and Jackson were talking about?”

“No, that’s why I left. He kissed you and you didn’t pull away so I thought you had lied to me.” Otis said, now shaking his head in disbelief.

“He cut me off. I was about to tell him that I didn’t want a relationship but he just kissed me, and I was too shocked to do anything about it.” Maeve watched for his reaction, and saw how he fidgeted around a little, but again she wasn’t sure why this was even if it was obvious to everyone else. “I realised what he was doing after a while and chased after you, but I didn’t kiss him back.”

“Did you tell him anything?” Otis looked at her with concern.

“Other than no to a relationship and to fuck off, not much.” Maeve said laughing a bit which allowed Otis to smile. She was happy when she saw him smile as it seemed he wouldn’t be so angry

“Why is this such a big deal anyway? About me and Jackson possibly dating?” Maeve asked, wanting to know the truth behind his weird behaviour.

“Oh, um…” Otis began but couldn’t find the right words. “It would be difficult seeing you two together.”

“Elaborate.” Maeve demanded. She knew Otis wasn’t telling her the full truth.

“You would spend more time with him and we could lose our friendship.” Otis lied. He couldn't tell her the real reason right now, definitely not.

Maeve squinted at him, wondering if he was telling the truth but she didn’t want to push it considering today already had too much drama so she would try and get it out of him another time.

“We wouldn’t lose what we have, dickhead.” Maeve smiled and Otis repeated.

“Thanks.” Otis spoke softly, almost with relief that Maeve would always want him as a friend even if she had got with someone else.

Weirdly enough, as they talked students walked past sneering and laughing. They all tried to be discrete, but as Maeve noticed the first few do it and she pointed it out to Otis, they became more and more obvious. They would be looked at like they were in a clown costume with a red clown nose, jeered and mocked. Maeve thought it would be because of her rejecting Jackson, but since it wasn’t spite or name calling, she concluded that it couldn’t have been just that - especially as Otis was also receiving the same treatment.

“What the fuck is going on?” Maeve said, giving the middle finger to some of the students that walked past.

“I have no idea.” Otis said, confused. 

Why were all the students doing this to the both of them? They were both determined to find out, and soon they would. What could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter probably released next week but I can't promise anything.
> 
> If you have any ideas that you want me to write, be sure to comment them!


	3. Bravery Causes Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000 words or so in this one, so enjoy!
> 
> Turns out I was able to write today which is why I have managed to get it out today, but I didn't know yesterday.

Maeve had turned to face Otis since she was leaning on the lockers and they continued talking, doing their best to ignore everyone that passed them and the more she talked to him, the more she smiled. She realised how easy he was to talk to, and how easy they could just talk about anything and keep a conversation going - one where neither wanted it to stop. But maybe part of that was because they wanted to focus on something other than the piss taking from everyone walking past. Otis checked the time on his phone, and said his goodbyes as it was time for the last lesson of the day. Maeve walked the other way towards her final lesson of the day but was joined by Aimee. It had seemed that she had been released from the clutches of the untouchables for the moment.

“Hiya.” Aimee said, walking by Maeve’s side.

“Oh, hi Aimes.” Maeve was a little surprised that she had come up behind her, she wasn't expecting her to be there at all.

“Where are you off to?” Aimee questioned.

“Art.” Maeve responded, quite quickly too.

“I’ve got to go past there so I’ll come with you.” Aimee said, moving a bit of hair out of her eyes.

“Cool.” Maeve said, smiling a bit. Aimee looked at her with concern and tried to decipher her facial expression.

“How come you’re a bit… sad?” 

“I’m not.” Maeve was immediately putting her walls up, but why would she have to do that with Aimee? The mocking's really had got to her, but maybe that was because Otis was involved too and she didn’t want that to happen to him.

“Is it because of the rumours?” Aimee glanced forward and students walked past them snickering whilst looking at Maeve, and now she knew that it was.

“I don’t care about the rumours.” Maeve said, being half truthful.

“Even the new one?” Aimee wasn’t aware that she didn’t know.

“There’s a new one?” Maeve stopped and looked at her a little worried.

“Yeah, I thought that was why you were sad.” Aimee said, a little confused.

“Wh… What?” Maeve was a little bit angry now. “Why?”

“No idea, I don’t even know where they came from.” Aimee began walking slowly which caused Maeve to start walking too. If they didn’t they would be skating on thin ice in terms of being punctual to their classes.

“Well aren’t you going to tell me what they’re saying?” Maeve prodded.

“Something about you liking Otis.” Aimee said, telling her straight up.

“Of course I like Otis, he’s my friend. If I didn’t like him he wouldn't be my friend.” Maeve relaxed a little bit.

“No, Maeve. They’re saying you have a crush on him.” Aimee said, looking for her reaction.

But there wasn’t one. Maeve carried on walking, looking forward and keeping her hair positioned so that it blocked her face. Aimee knew why she didn’t respond, but wasn’t sure how she would take it. But, you’ll never find out if you don’t try.

“So why are you quiet?” Aimee said with a little smirk. Not because she was being taunted, but she reckoned that Maeve did like Otis more than a friend.

“No reason.”

“Are the... are the rumours true?” Aimee was hesitant in case Maeve would snap.

“No.” Maeve said, quickly. She did wonder though.

“Are you su-” Aimee began, but Maeve cut her off.

“Gotta go, bye Aimes.” Maeve quickly walked into her class, and Aimee carried on.

Maeve sat down in her chair and didn’t pay attention to anything. People were still looking at her in the class, but since they had work to be doing they weren’t laughing or mocking. She stared at her work in front of her, but her mind was lost. She kept thinking about where the rumours could’ve possibly come from, who started them and why they were started. Why would everyone go around saying that she has a crush on Otis? Why would that make her seem worse than anyone else. Slowly, her mind started to drift towards how calm Otis was being earlier during their conversation. He mentioned how he didn’t care what they said about her, him or them, he just wanted to spend time with her. Sure enough she thought about him even more and smiled subconsciously which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Something funny, Maeve?” The teacher asked, having looked up from marking some work.

“She’s probably thinking about shagging Otis.” One student called out, which was responded with an eruption of laughter and fake moaning noises from a couple of them.

Maeve couldn’t take it and she quickly gathered her things before storming out the classroom. Rumours being spread were annoying and hurtful but she could deal with that as she had done in the past, yet a rumour like that seemed to hit her more than any of them had before and now she was wondering if she was hurt because what they were saying is true. She wasn’t sure, but one thing she was certain of is that her school was shit and that she had to get back to her caravan as soon as possible.

Otis had got to his next class fine and sat down in his normal seat. He was aware that people were watching him almost at all times, and he knew that it was because of something that people had been spreading, but just like before, he was unsure why or what it was. He logged onto one of the computers that the classroom had and he loaded up his emails to check if anything from his teachers had been sent to him, just to make sure. All of a sudden, some students were shouting at something outside the class and they all started giggling to themselves before whispering “cockbiter”.

They whispered a little bit too loudly, and Otis overheard them so he turned around and glared at them as they glanced at him. In the background, Otis could see Maeve running through the corridors and without thought he quickly logged out, picked up his things and pushed past the ignorant pupils to chase after Maeve. He knew she was in a bad spot and he wanted to do nothing but cheer her up, he knew she had been through too much and he didn’t want himself to leave her alone when she was clearly upset.

He ran towards her whilst he struggled to put his bag on his back and he followed her until she was out the front of the school, already on her way home.

“Maeve!” Otis shouted, catching up to her quite quickly now as she had started walking fast instead of running.

“Go back to school!” Maeve bellowed back. She didn’t want him to, she wanted him to come with her but her instincts always told her to push people away. Otis refused her order and joined her.

“I’m not gonna let you be alone.” Otis said, looking at her and keeping up with how fast she was walking.

“Go back to school.” Maeve was quiet now, showing that she was hurt and frustrated.

“No. I’m not leaving you when you’re in this state.” Otis replied, defiant and stubborn. He needed to be in a situation like this.

Maeve didn’t respond, she just kept walking forward towards her caravan. She smiled a little bit knowing that Otis was going to be there for her but she still felt down from everything that was said earlier. As they got closer to the caravan park, Otis realised something that needed to be addressed.

“I, um, I don’t want you to be lonely Maeve and I know you struggle to show people your caravan so you can…” Otis said, wondering if what he was saying was a good idea.

“I can what?” Maeve asked, finally looking at him. 

“Come to mine?” Otis was hesitant, and you couldn’t blame him. 

Maeve shook her head violently, and Otis got the message.

“I’ll…. I’ll let you in.” Maeve spoke slowly, before realising the innuendo she had just said and she instantly tried to cover herself. “My caravan, if you want.”

“You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable with it. You’re my friend, I want the best for you.” Otis said, glancing at her with concern.

“Thanks.” Maeve looked at him and smiled properly this time. “You can come in.”

Just under 5 minutes later, they arrived at the caravan park and they made their way to Maeve’s caravan. She was a bit nervous, but she was comfortable with letting Otis in since he was the only one she could probably show her home to. She opened the door and stepped inside, placing her bag on the couch next to the door. She turned around expecting Otis to already be inside, but he was standing outside almost waiting for permission.

“What are you doing?” Maeve looked at him with confusion.

“Just waiting to see if you were still alright with letting me in.” Otis watched her and as he smiled he knew it was safe to step in, so he did and took in his surroundings when he closed the door behind him. “It’s great. I like it, you could tell it was yours just from a photograph because it’s so nice.”

Maeve blushed a little bit and looked down, trying to suppress a smile. She looked back up and smiled at him, but apparently she’d been smiling for too long because Otis started to look at her like she was weird.

“Are you alright? You look a little… lost.” Otis said, squinting his eyes slightly and tilting his head.

“What? Oh yeah, no I’m fine.” Maeve said, looking away from him in embarrassment. She sat down on the sofa and gestured for him to sit down, so he took a seat next to Maeve - not too far but not too close.

“Today has been shit.” Maeve sighed, and Otis looked at her apologetically. She didn’t know though because she was looking down at her fingernails.

“Yeah. Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Otis questioned, and he hoped Maeve would tell him so he could help her.

“Just the usual, this time a different rumour.” Maeve admitted, not really wanting to go into too much detail, obviously.

“So you found out?” Otis asked. He realised that he sounded more interested in the rumour than how she was feeling, so he talked again before she could speak. “If you don’t want to tell me I understand, I just wish you weren’t hurt by it.”

“I can’t.” Maeve said, sounding fragile. She knew it would’ve made things awkward and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She still sounded small and hurt when she asked him a question. “Can you just please stay for a bit after school was supposed to finish?”

“You don’t have to ask Maeve, of course I will.” Otis laughed a little bit, and also quietly at the fact she thought he would go.

“Thank you.” Maeve said. She awkwardly shuffled closer to him and he peeked at her ever so slightly wondering what she was doing, but eventually she got close enough and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Uh, um.” Otis stuttered, a little bit uncomfortable at what she was doing.

“What?” Maeve said, still leaning on his shoulder.

“Nothing, just didn’t expect you to. It’s fine, completely fine.” Otis said, starting to lean his head onto hers. 

All of a sudden she put her left arm around his chest and buried her head into the crook of his neck and started crying a little bit, but only because she was finally able to release all of what she had been holding in for years. Otis moved his left arm to put around her back and hold her as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry Maeve.” Otis said, not knowing what else to say. 

Eventually, about 3 or so minutes had passed and Maeve had finally stopped crying, but she didn’t let go of Otis. If anything she held onto him tighter, basically her body begging him to never leave her even if her mind was out of it and was thinking elsewhere.

“This is nice.” Maeve said, unaware she had until Otis responded.

“Um… I uh… Yeah, I guess. I don’t know what to say.” Otis said, wide eyed at what Maeve just said. Maeve was wide eyed too, shocked she had allowed herself to let that slip but calmed down a bit after his reaction.

“I just need to let my mum know that I’ll be back home later than usual.” Otis said. “Am I allowed to leave for 5 minutes while I call her?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be timing you and if you take any longer than 5 minutes I’ll be locking you out.” Maeve teased, and smiled again when Otis laughed which was always great to see.

Otis jumped out the caravan and started calling his mum, and Maeve knew he was by the way he was talking. She quickly grabbed her phone too, because there was someone she needed to call. She dialed the person in her contacts and waited for her to pick, shaking her leg with a bit of nervousness and panic. Thankfully, she did pick up.

“Hey Aimes.”

“Maeve! Are you okay? Someone said you ran out of school earlier.” Aimee was clearly worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Listen, I need some help.” Maeve leaned back and sighed, wondering why this was so hard to ask.

“Is this to do with Otis?”

“What? No, why would you think that?” Maeve sounded annoyed.

“I don’t know. You always seem defensive over Otis anyway.” Aimee said, trying to hint to Maeve that something might be going on. Maeve chose to ignore Aimee

“Can you just answer a question?” Maeve said.

“Sure thing, what is it?” Aimee hoped it would be something about Otis.

“How do you know you like someone more than just a friend?” Maeve started biting her fingernails now.

“So it is about Otis.” Aimee teased, and Maeve knew it was a joke but still wanted an answer.

“Just answer the question Aimee.” Maeve said, being serious now.

“Off the top of my head, you will feel happy when you’re around them, you will want to spend a lot of time with them. You want to be close to them when they’re close to you, and when they aren’t there they are always on your mind.” Aimee kinda reeled off what she was normally like when she went out with boys, but it could’ve been different for Maeve since she always said she never wanted a boyfriend

“Okay. Thanks Aimes.” Maeve said, and hung up.

Based on what everything Aimee just said, Maeve realised that she did in fact have a crush on Otis and she shut her eyes as she thought it was just going to hurt her more. He had seemed so uncomfortable earlier, and she reckoned it was because it was he didn’t like her like that. 

“Good job, Wiley.” She whispered to herself while putting her head in her hands. 

Moments later, Otis re-entered the caravan, saying “Hi.” before sitting back down next to her again. He noticed that she seemed a little off and looked at her for a few seconds. She looked at him now, and smiled before turning to a sort of miserable state and sighed.

“Did it get worse?” Otis said, indicating her sadness.

“No, I just realised something that’s probably bad news.” Maeve said, threatening to tear up again.

“Whatever it is, I can help you.” Otis reassured her, and moved closer to her.

“Not this time.” Maeve’s voice cracked a little bit, and now a lone tear fell down her cheek. At least Otis was there to console her.

“Try me. I want to help you.” Otis gave her a serious look, wanting her to continue.

Maeve looked into his eyes, which were staring back into hers and for a moment they were lost. Like everything had frozen, including each other and they were stuck just gazing at one another. Maeve sighed again, closed her eyes and looked down for a moment as she was building up the courage and bravery. Otis watched and felt like she had given in and gone against what he had said, but the next time she looked up she instantly and swiftly leant towards him and kissed him. It wasn’t a peck, and neither was it long. It was a short kiss that was long enough so that they were both aware of what was happening, and Maeve pulled away to return to her the same position that she was in before, unable to look at Otis. At least if he wasn’t her friend anymore, she could remember this moment and all the moments they had shared.

“Maeve…” Otis began, he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Fuck…” Maeve whispered, putting her hand in the way of her face so Otis couldn’t see it, but she was crying a little bit and Otis could hear it the next time she spoke “ I knew I shouldn’t have done anything…”

Otis moved closer and gave her a hug which she gratefully accepted after being a little bit tense at first. She moved so that she had her head in the same position as their previous hug and started hugging him back.

“Maeve…” Otis repeated. She didn’t move though. “Maeve look at me.”

She listened this time, and moved away slightly so that he could see her face, but her head was still facing towards his chest with her eyes looking elsewhere. Her arms were still around him, and his left arm was behind hers. Once he knew she wasn’t going to look at him out of her own choice, he put his finger underneath her chin and lifted it up so that she had no choice but to look at him. He looked into her eyes again, and hated that they had sadness behind them and he swore that he would do his best to change that. He gazed for a moment whilst she did the same before he moved his left arm to behind her neck and he leaned in and kissed her again, yet this one was much longer and much more passionate. Maeve moaned in relief and pleasure as she put more passion into the kiss, and they both gave each other a smile when they parted - the biggest one they shared all day.

“I’m glad I told you to test what I said.” Otis laughed as he put some hair behind Maeve’s ears

“Me too.” Maeve said, giving him a peck.

“Also… I uh.” Otis started, but wasn’t sure whether to finish. He didn't want to scare her off.

“What?” Maeve said, putting one of her hands on his cheek.

“I’m still a virgin… so I don’t think I’ll be able to have sex with you just yet. Sorry.” Otis looked down.

“Idiot, do you really think I’m going to rush you or judge you? You know I won’t because I lo-” Maeve started but quickly changed her sentence. “Because I want you to be my boyfriend?”

She knew that wasn’t a good enough cover and she scolded herself but her mind was soon off the topic as Otis moved in towards her and gave another kiss.

“Thank you, and of course I will.” Otis smiled.

“Great, fantastic, perfect.” Maeve said whilst nervously laughing. She knew he had heard her small mess up.

“What were you just about to say? Before the boyfriend bit.” Otis asked, smiling.

“I don’t know.” Maeve said, glancing away for a moment, but long enough for Otis to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I hope you were going to tell me that you loved me.”

“I wasn’t. Maybe.” Maeve looked at him and all she could see was his amusement of how she was acting. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s funny cos we’re the same.” Otis said, knowing exactly what she meant.

“You love me?” Maeve sounded really excited and happy and why wouldn’t she be?

“How can I not.” Otis stroked the bottom of her chin.

“I think I love you too.” Maeve smiled and gave him another kiss.

The new couple spent the rest of the day cuddling, talking, kissing, watching TV and quite a few more activities. But all good things must come to end, so Otis had to leave to go and see his mum but the pair of them were continuously texting all the way up until they went to sleep, except the one phone call to Eric and Aimee telling them what had happened. Aimee’s response was something about being right the whole time and being happy for her now that she found someone she was happy with, and Eric’s was inaudible since he was just screaming and shouting excitedly. Otis did manage to make out that he said ‘congratulations’ along the way and it was obvious that he was saying something about them being a great couple.

The next day Otis was taking some sweets out of his locker and stuffed them in his mouth, making sure to get as many as he could. Moments later, he got a fierce and quite menacing pat on the back which frightened Otis a bit. The student stood next to him against the lockers and facing the corridor.

“Ah sorry man, didn't mean to make you jump.” Jackson’s voice was cold and clearly unapologetic. “Listen, I just want to ask you how Maeve is.”

“She’s fine.” Otis said, sorting out some of his books in the locker before he shut it and stared at Jackson, who had a smug smile on his face.

“Are you sure? She seemed a bit awkward towards you yesterday at school.” Jackson snickered.

“I wasn’t aware.” Otis said, not really wanting to tell him that he was now dating Maeve.

“Sure you weren’t. Anyway, I gotta go see someone even though I’d love to see you and Maeve interact weirdly.” Jackson laughed and slowly began walking away.

“What are you on about?” Otis said to him and Jackson turned around he looked down the corridor behind Otis.

“Lets see, in about 10 seconds you’ll know.” Jackson smiled ominously and stopped to see what would happen. He had a spare few minutes anyway.

“Hi.” Maeve said joining Otis’ side.

“Hey.” Otis replied, smiling at her.

“What are you doing here?” Maeve hissed, noticing Jackson was watching them.

“Just entertaining myself. You know, the awkwardness after yesterday’s rumour.”

“So you started it?” Maeve said, taking a couple steps towards Jackson but not getting too close.

“Yeah, I’m quite proud that I came up with it to be honest. I said to myself that I was killing two birds with one stone, and I was.” Jackson laughed.

“You’re so vile.” Maeve was disgusted with him.

“Ignore him.” Otis said, hugging her from behind.

“Way to go, Otis, what a great way to prevent awkwardness.” Jackson laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He found Otis’ actions hilarious, it was clear to Jackson that he never had a girlfriend before.

“What’s wrong with me hugging my girlfriend?” Otis snickered back, which made Maeve laugh, and she laughed even harder when she saw Jackson’s reaction.

“You should see the look on your face.” Maeve said, still laughing.

“Wh… Wait… What?” Jackson looked horrified and confused.

“You heard.” Otis grinned and kissed the top of Maeve’s head. “Thanks for starting that rumour, we wouldn’t be together now if it weren’t for that. I owe you Jackson.”

Otis and Maeve laughed and Maeve turned her head round to give Otis a kiss which he happily accepted. Otis was still standing behind Maeve hugging her when they turned their focus back to Jackson who was furious, and the couple could see the anger on his face which just made them smile more.

“Fuck you two.” Jackson said, walking away and soon he was gone down the corridor. He would no longer hassle them.

“That went well.” Otis said, allowing Maeve to turn around now but she still stayed within his arms.

“You can say that again.” Maeve said, giving him a long kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, and stared at each other for a moment before they learnt their foreheads against each other. Neither wanted to go to class or to leave each other but unfortunately that was out of their control so they were forced to, but they would join forces soon enough and make sure their brand new relationship would last. This was the start of the best thing that had ever happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Next story make take time to be released.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this idea, so I may return to do it again in the future but we will see!
> 
> Thanks to those who gave me the ideas, they have all been very good to work off of!


End file.
